


Dirty and Wet

by Ladybugtrashcan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, I basically mushed together all the AU and reveal fics I have read into this diaster, I cant edit, I don't know how the French school system works, My First Fanfic, Sex, Swear Words, basically no plot, lots of smut, my username has trashcan in it for a reason, tart lemons, this is actually really dirty, this is basically crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugtrashcan/pseuds/Ladybugtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wasn't expecting to reveal her identity to Chat Noir, not now, not ever.<br/>But the Masquerade ball at her school has other plans, ones that do not share the same sentiments. </p><p>And if she happens to sleep with him and become his girlfriend? <br/>Well, that's the best part. </p><p>(Shower sex is in chapter 2 and is fluffy af so...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God help us all-  
> This is a 20,000 word free-write of basically nothing but everyone is happy and that is all I want  
> The title is inspired by the song 'Water' by Pentatonix, and is also what convinced me to write this smut.  
> I personally think chapter 2 is better and less cliche so read that.

Marinette wasn’t expecting him to be there.  
Adrien did not expect her either.  
The gym of their high school was decorated in gold and silver decorations, changing the place into an ethereal setting. A large DJ booth had been set up, with Nino leading the music. In all, it was supposed to be a quiet homecoming, yet this year (with help from Chloe), a new theme was enacted.  
It was a masquerade ball, and the dizzying assortment of masks left an air of mystique. For most, the trial and error of finding friends who they no longer recognized prompted most to take their masks off almost immediately. Yet, in the space of the large gym, only two could recognize each other distinctly because of their masks.

\------------------------------

Marinette was tired. She had stayed up late into the night trying to finish her dress. If the dress was not perfect, she was going to go in a paper bag, and she definitely did not want that. The dress was a bold red color, with a halter neckline and a low back. It had Small black beading around the edge, which gradually lessened into the silk belt around her natural waist. The belt was a deep satin red, and was tied in a small bow on the back. The ends of the bow trailed down to the bottom of the dress. From her waist, the tool puffed out to give her a full, but short skirt. There were multiply layers of tool, the innermost being a dark black, and gradually changing shades until the final layers matched the color of the dress. The black beading that had lessened around her waist gradually increased, and made soft swirl patterns around the bottom of the dress. The black beads held just the right amount of sparkle, and the full skirt was made to dance in.  Marinette feared for her safety if she had created a long dress; to prevent her from tripping on the hem it stopped just before her knees, and was elongated slightly in the back to accompany the belts length.

It was perfect. It was Marinette.

The final touch was the mask, which she had created with fond, almost loving care. Her time as Ladybug made her appreciate the usefulness of masks. If not for the spotted face cover, her identity would be known around Paris, putting all of her family and friends at risk. The mask matched the red of her dress, and the black beads she had placed on her dress she also used on the mask. The edges contained most of the beads, and small swirls of beads gracefully filled the rest of the empty space. A dark black ribbon made the mask sit comfortably on Marinette’s face. She felt more comfortable with it on then if she went without it. The mask was not too flashy, but simplistic and graceful.

In truth, Marinette had outdone herself. She was actually frightened to put it on due to how good it looked. Even as she stalled, Marinette knew Alya was coming to pick her up shortly (Nino went early to set up the DJ booth). Marinette slipped into her dress, and after checking her makeup one more time, she fastened the mask around her dark, almost blue hair.

“Marinette! Alya is here!” called Sabine from the living room.

“One sec! Coming!” Marinette chimed back. Her voice woke the sleeping Kwami, who had kept Marinette company during their long night sewing.

“Is it time to go?” Tikki asked while removing herself from the bed of fabric Marinette had made her. Her sluggish movements became quick when the small creature realized how beautiful her charge was.

“Marinette! You look beautiful!” Tikki called as she zoomed up next to the young girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks!” Marinette giggled, spinning around to give Tikki the full experience. The dress rose are she spun, creating a blur of fabric and movement.

“MARINETTE ITS TIME TO GO NINO AND _ADRIEN_ ARE WAITING” Alya basically screamed up at her friend who was taking waaaaayyyy too long.  

“I guess that is my signal” Marinette laughed. “Let’s go Tikki!” Marinette said while gesturing to the matching red bag at her hip, which smelled slightly like Tikki’s favorite cookies. The Kwami dived into the bag, and Marinette promptly clasped it shut.

 She pulled some soft pieces of hair over to cover some of the black ribbon, making sure not to muss the curls her mother had carefully made with their old curling iron. With a quick tug, Marinette pulled on her simple black heels, with the small red ribbon on the toes. With a final spray of sparkly hairspray, Marinette headed downstairs to her waiting friend and parents.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was a ball of nerves.

He wasn’t nervous that he didn’t look good. He knew he did. The simple black suit, with a dark ebony tailored shirt was one of the nicer of the tens of suits he owned. His tie was a dull gold color, which paled next to the shiny golden colored handkerchief in his breast pocket. But the fact that he was going to his schools dance, his first school dance, brought on a wave of new and uncomfortable fear. He had stood in front of hundreds of cameras before as Gabriel Agreste’s son, but going to his dance as just Adrien was unnerving. No matter how many comforting texts Nino sent, he couldn’t shake the feeling. The black leather mask with the golden ribbon that he held in his hands was another worry. With a mask so close to the one he wore as Chat Noir, would someone recognize him? Would his lady recognize him? In the faint choice she did, he had picked it up and bought it, but he was regretting his decision. Was he ready to learn her identity? _Hell Yes,_ he thought with a growl. But would she? The car ride was short, and Adrien wish it could maybe extend a minute or so more, because he felt that he wasn’t ready to face the inexplicable things he was feeling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You look ABSOLUTELY amazing Alya” Marinette said to her best friend, whose plum colored floor length gown couldn’t have suited her better. The top dipped into a dangerously low v, which showed more cleavage then Marinette could have ever worn. The dress hugged the excited red heads hips, before flowing down to the ground. Her arms were decorated in jingling bracelets. A diamond studded choker necklace balanced the low of the V, and her hair was half up and half down. Alya carried a large sparkly bag, which held anything a party girl could need, including a change of shoes and tampons (just in case). Marinette had a feeling her friend would be pulling out the change of shoes soon, as Alya barely kept her balance in a pair of sparkly five-inch platform heels.

“You flatter me” Alya spoke with a sarcastic lip in her voice, smiling brightly at Marinette.

Alya’s mask was silver, and the glitter used to produce the shine was already rubbing into Alya’s hair. The edges were the same plum color as her dress. The walk to the school was short, and was filled with the girls excited chattering.

When Marinette and Alya entered the gym, the two couldn’t be more shocked at the transformation. Golden lights hanged from the rafters, and large silver ornaments caught the light and shown it down on its excited guests. A long table of drink and refreshments lined on pristine white tablecloths sat at right side of the wall. On the opposite side, the DJ booth was placed front in center on the stage, and Nino was pumping out exciting music with a huge grin on his face. After a few moments of staying still and staring, Marinette found herself being dragged up towards the DJ booth. When Nino saw their approach, he placed a new song on and jumped down to great them.

“Hello Marinette, hello A-Alya” Nino said, quickly running short of breath when he noticed Alya’s dress. Nino had cleaned up for the dance, wearing a dark blue suit and a pressed orange dress shirt. The jacket of his suit was unbuttoned, and he wore a stripped blue bowtie. He had his signature headphones around his neck, and he had gotten a haircut. He had a plain dark blue mask on, with no extra decoration.

Alya let out a breathy laugh, and quickly walked close to Nino.

“You tidy up pretty nice yourself,” Alya said, a blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

Marinette turned away from the lovebirds with a quiet chuckle, and her attention was brought towards the entrance as the queen herself loudly announced her presence.

Chloe looked out into the crowd with a stuck-up almost victorious glare. Her blonde hair was straightened and loose around her shoulders. A jewel encrusted tiara sat atop her head. Her dress was a one shoulder yellow contraption, and from the frilly shoulder, it formed a sweetheart neckline, before thinning at the waist. The neckline was adorned with large crystals. The bottom was a mess of vertical yellow frills. It seemed impossible to move in; especially in the extremely high heels Chloe was certainly wearing. Her mask was a shiny goldish metallic color, with diamonds around the edges. Peeking out from her shoulder was a shy Sabrina, whose hair had been put into a high bun. Her jewelry was shiny green studs and a big beaded necklace.  Her mask was a simple light green with a heap of glitter. Her soft green sparkly dress also had a sweetheart neckline, but her dress had caped sleeves. It twisted flatteringly around her waist, before the fabric separated, with one part draping over the other. The dress ended after reaching Sabrina’s knees, and the strappy light green heels completed her outfit.

Chloe led the way down the stairs, making a big deal of her arrival. She was constantly turning her head to flip her hair, and making loud comments to Sabrina on how much better she looked in comparison to the commoners, and Sabrina was nodding in agreement. The lighting from the ceiling kept catching Chloe’s tiara, blinding some poor students on as she made her way across the room. Having reached the opposite wall, Chloe abruptly turned, making Sabrina stop shortly so she wouldn’t bump into Chloe.

“Where is my Adriekins” Chloe basically shrieked. The students, taking her outcry to mean she was done with her dramatic entrance, quickly refocused their attention elsewhere. Chloe took to stalking the entrance door as much as she would like, with Sabrina following close behind.

“Damn drama queen” muttered Marinette, who felt slightly peeved after watching Chloe enter. She wasn’t the only one to feel that way, and Nino broke away from Alya enough to notice and change the song to something extremely upbeat. When Nino returned from the quick song change, Marinette parted ways with Alya, but not before whispering some lewd words of encouragement (just kiss him already Alya, stop stalling just fucking do it). Which Alya had shot right back at Marinette.

Marinette was finishing a puff pastry and dreaming about Adrien when he walked in. Blonde hair, pushed up and out of his face. A dark suit, startling green eyes, the same goddamn leather mask. _Chat Noir_ her mind screamed, every hair on her body standing at attention. It didn’t help that Nino had put on one of Alya’s favorite songs, a passionate romance tune which required quiet intense and naughty dance moves (based on the music video at least). It certainly wasn’t by chance that his eyes found hers immediately as he looked out at the crowd. Marinette’s breath hitched as he walked straight across the dance floor, even managing to bypass a Chloe who was being distracted by Kim. He moved up towards her like a cat who had found his long awaited prey. In one dramatic bow, Chat Noir grabbed Marinette’s hand, placing a hot kiss against it.

“ _My lady, will you have me fur this dance?”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Adrien wasn’t expecting to see her immediately, having expecting his need to search for her once he arrived at his school. But the funny feeling he felt stepping out of the car, and the one that had intensified as he walked through the doors had reached a peak as he found her red dress in the sea of masked faces. She was looking at him, face hidden by a red mask. Black beads dotted her dress, making soft swirls. It was her, his lady, definitely. No one else would look at him with an expression that deep, and from that far away. The fact that she looked so comfortably with the mask on seemed to double his feelings that this was her. He was moving across the gym before his mind registered what he was doing. He knew he should find Nino, and he knew his father expected him to dance with Chloe, but his Chat instincts pushed him until he stood directly in front of his lady, who stared up at him with wide, understanding eyes. He felt his body move again, dipping low and grabbing her hand.

“ _My lady, will you have me fur this dance?”_ spoke Chat Noir softly. Ladybug, as he presumed her to be stepped closer, making him stand by gently pulling his hand up. She was rolling her eyes at his pun, but he was surprised she brought him closer instead of pushing him away.

“ _Silly Chaton, what are you doing here?”_ She murmured, staring at his chin. She was afraid to look at the startling eyes of the very well dressed cat in front of her. She didn’t release his hand.

Chat took the fact that she wasn’t letting go to entangle his hand with hers, while using his other hand to tip her chin to make her look at him. In those deep blue eyes was a look of curiosity, and a bit of fear. Marinette was thinking through what would happen if she allowed Chat to pull her out on the dance floor. Her hand tingled with the leftover heat from his kiss. Would dancing with Chat betray her desire to dance with Adrien? Her thoughts were interrupted when Chat spoke, in a surprisingly gentle way-

“ _I came to dance with my lady? Right now seems like the purrfect meowment.”_ Chat Noir raised his eyebrows and let his characteristic grin stretch across his face as he spoke those horrific puns.  At that moment, Ladybug used her free hand to punch him lightly in the arm. A dance would Chat would take up some of the time Marinette would have had to spend loitering around for Adrien, who she wasn’t sure was going to show up.

“ _That was probably one of the worst puns you could have used right now. It is so bad I might refuse to dance with you”_ Ladybug cooed in admonition, rolling her eyes and letting a small grin spread across her face. Her initial shock at Chat showing up was fading, and the longer she looked at the impressive cat the more handsome he looked. The song was blurring her thoughts, and Chat’s expecting eyes were impossible to resist. One dance couldn’t hurt.

“ _Whatever will I do with meowself now that my lady will not dance with me!”_ Chat said in fake fear, letting his head tip back as if she had head-butted him with her words. Marinette giggled at his exaggerated hurt, and she decided that she would dance with him, for at least song. 

The song switched, to something Marinette wasn’t expecting, and she tore her eyes away from the cat in front of her to stare at the DJ table. Alya was looking over at the two, and was talking to Nino in a hushed way. Marinette tried to glare past Chat at Alya, silently cursing her for picking this damn song. It just had to be this song, didn’t it? Marinette cursed under her breath, scaring Chat enough to make him worried enough to ask.

“ _Anything wrong, Princess?”_ Chat was wondering if Ladybug was reconsidering if she should accept his invitation or not.

 _“No, just some friends messing with me.”_ Ladybug replied, straightening herself up. Chat sighed visibly in relief, and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Chat pulled her close, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He placed his at her waist, and clasped the other hand to the side so he could lead her around. The soft sounds started, but soon the pace began to pick up.

At first, Chat was unsure at how to lead, tentatively taking easy steps, hoping his lady could follow along. However, as the song picked up, and the confident glances she shows him increased, he knew he could lead her through riskier moves. This particular song had heat and flare, changing from slow and steady to downright dirty. He spun ladybug around in a big arc, taking note of how her arms flare to give her spin, and she came back towards his chest, facing away from him. Ladybug sighs gently as she realized what is about to come next, and she silently curses Alya before preparing herself for her next move. As the song hits a low note, she sinks into Chat, purposefully rubbing her plumb ass against his crotch.  He lets go of her hands to grab her hips, and as the song continues, the two devolve into helpless grinding. _I knew this was going to happen_ ladybug thinks before her thoughts scatter as Chat grinds against her backside. Then the song rises into a sweeter melody, which prompts him to turn ladybug around to face him, but he leaves his hands against her hips. Her arms rise to meet behind his head, and her lidded eyes meet his. A low, lustful growl starts in the back of his throat, and her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of his passion. Before he can reach down and kiss her, the song ends, and the next one begins. It is spicy from the start, pulling him into its daring melody. Slowly, Chat let his hands rise against Ladybugs side, removing hold of her waist, and taking one of the her hands from behind his head. The salsa music fully overtakes them, and as they danced one of the dirtiest salsas that ever existed, they couldn’t help but feel exhilarated. Everyone was staring, but it didn’t matter. Each move they performed was perfectly in-sync, the weeks of patrol and fighting Akuma showing. The feeling of completeness was overwhelming.  Marinette wasn’t thinking, not about Adrien or Chloe, all she could focus was the hot marks Chat was burning into her body with each move they made.  Chat was focused entirely on the distracting body of his partner, whose dress billowed with each twirl. Her grace and confidence as they broke apart before crashing back together. The feeling of her hands as they grabbed his jacket. The feeling of her hips rising and meeting his, feet moving at blurring speed to keep up with the song. It was all he could do to keep up, and he lost track of who was leading who. The song was reaching its climax, and ladybug threw her leg around Chat’s hip, bringing her hips up to meet his. She lifted the other foot off the ground as she used her partner as leverage to bring her head above his. Her hands twisted the back of his jacket, enough to leave creases. Their eyes met in a scalding glance, before he used the hand he was keeping on her back to swing her down in a big sweep. Her head just barely missed the ground, before she was shifted by her partner’s trustworthy hand to be standing upright with his leg between hers. A few quick and daring steps later, the song was reaching its final moment and he grabbed her and placed her into a final low dip, bringing his face inches from hers. One of her arms was grabbing at his neck while the other was grabbing his tie. Her knee was up high, probably giving people a glance of her black lace panties. They both were breathing heavily, eyes blown with unrestricted lust. Chat wanted to kiss her oh so fucking badly that it fucking hurt. As he lowered his face, he was brought back to earth by an ear-shattering scream.

Chat knew that scream, and it jolted him enough to regretfully bring his Lady back up to a standing position. He didn’t want to let her go. Slowly and surely he traced her jaw, memorizing the soft feel of her skin, and almost jerked when she reached up to do the same. He yielded, actually sinking into her soft hand. The moment was ruined by a harsh jerk on his arm, before he looked down at an unmasked Chloe, who was bright red in the face and the source of the scream that had made him release Ladybug.  He didn’t realize why she would pull on his arm, until he realized, oh right, he was here as Adrien Agreste, childhood friends with Chloe Bourgeois. He was held captivate by her red angry face for a few brief seconds, and realized that the heat he had been feeling was gone. His eyes widened in panic to find his partner gone, and he cursed under his breath. He angrily ran his fingers through his hair, finding that his hair was a mess due to his rather intense dancing. Adrien tugged at his blond locks, the lust he felt turning into a hot scalding pain. He didn’t want to hear Chloe’s sneering voice, he couldn’t, not when his Lady had turned and _ran the fuck away from him_.

“Adrien! How could you dance like THAT with that low-grade, untalented, plain, boring, uninteresting girl…”

“SHUT UP” Adrien screamed as the same moment Chloe screamed out her name…

“MARINETTE”

Both were taken back at the sounds of each other’s words. Tears formed in Chloe’s eyes as she realized that Adrien had just yelled at her quiet loudly to ‘shut up’ at a school dance. Her tears quickly turned to anger as she released a slap against his pretty face. Adrien didn’t jerk at the reaction, instead turning his slapped face to give Chloe a glare of utter pain and hurt that she didn’t know how to receive. She gasped when his eyes met hers, and she ran away towards the exit, with a surprised Sabrina trailing after her. Adrien looked out over the staring crowd, the cheerful music not distracting anyone. In fact, it was downright ironic, because Adrien felt like utter shit as he stood in front of his dismayed school. With one glance towards the DJ table he could see Nino’s brows knitted in tight concern, and when their eyes met Nino made moves to go and comfort his friend. Adrien shook his head thinking, _No Nino, you need to be the DJ, you need to distract people._ Nino seemed to have received his silent message, and grabbed a microphone from under his table.

“LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED FOLKS! ITS TIME TO DANCE YOUR HEARTS OUT!” Nino basically screamed at the crowd, jerking people from staring, replacing shocked faces with sheepish and apologetic smiles.

As the crowd started to dance again, Adrien headed towards the men’s bathroom. Thankful that it was empty, he ripped off the mask to stare at himself in the mirror.

“ _Ladybug is Marinette”_ Chat mewled happily.

“Marinette is Ladybug” said a dismayed Adrien.

“You should’ve seen this coming when you bought that stupid mask” said a sarcastic Plagg.

“Shut up” muttered Adrien, suddenly too tired to worry about the black Kwami in his jacket.

His thoughts chased around in his muddled brain, and he splashed ice-cold water from the sink to clear his thoughts. All it ended up doing was making his bangs and shirt wet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was hyperventilating.

Alya wasn’t helping.

Because Adrien Agreste, love of her oh so plain self, was Chat Noir, who she just dry humped for ten minutes (or danced with) in front of her entire school. The boy that had seen her almost die on many occasions was the same boy whose head she had stared at for too many hours every day at school. Every flirtatious remark, upside down appearance, stupid pun, every dumb thing Chat Noir did was done by Adrien. The sweet, kind, reserved Adrien. The Adrien that Marinette loved and the cat that Ladybug pushed aside was the same person. And, to tie up the situation, she panicked and just ran away and was currently hiding from said person. Because goddamnit, she didn’t know what to feel. She loved both Chat and Adrien, albeit not originally in the same way. She had always loved Adrien from afar, realizing that she may never had a chance but would always be standing by if he needed her. But Chat was always there, a constant and reassuring figure. Chat had stood by her as she went through some of the toughest situations of her life. And she had tried to do the same thing for him. Chat claimed a special part of her heart, but she believed these feelings to be platonic. Recently, the part of her that loved Adrien and the part that loved Chat became conflicted, as her emotions wanted to love one of them completely. When Chloe grabbed his arm, she finally realized the fact that they were one in the same. Chloe wouldn’t have given such a possessive glare if the blonde masked cat wasn’t anyone but Adrien. It was too good to be true. So good it overwhelmed her to the point of sending her into the bathroom to shiver on the toilet clutching her knees as Alya stood outside and tried to get her to come out. And Marinette knew she owed her best friend an explanation of what that dance was. But hell, she didn’t know even know what it was, but the realization was dawning on her that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. However, she knew she wasn’t able to see Adrien/Chat that night because her poor simply heart couldn’t take it.

“Please Marinette come out Chloe was just being a bitch you should really go out and dance with Adrien more”

 _Dancing’s the problem,_ Marinette thought, burying her head into her hands. Marinette couldn’t be in the bathroom forever, and that is probably how long Alya would wait for her to come out. Marinette eyed the large window that led to the outside world, because right now being stuck in the bathroom wasn’t going to clear her mind.

“Could you grab me some water Alya” Marinette said to her best friend, feeling guilty as she was about to ditch her friend who was only trying to help her. The scratch in her voice must have convinced her to go, because she heard a sigh and a yes, along with the warning “do not leave the bathroom”. But Marinette wasn’t listening. Once she heard the door shut behind Alya, Marinette was up, saying the magical words she had said multiple times for varying reasons.

“ _Tikki, Transform Me!”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marinette landed on her floor in a big heap of dress. She was exhausted, and her phone was blowing up. Sighing, Marinette plopped her head on her couch. Alya’s messaging got so bad that Marinette turned it off and threw it across the room. The phone skidded across the floor and came to rest under her desk. Her confusion didn’t end with the small violent outburst.

“Want to talk about?” Tikki asked, letting the concern seeped into her voice. She slowly floated down to rest on the top of Marinette’s head, and untied the mask that Marinette still wore. The ribbons fell uselessly to the side, but Marinette made no move to remove the mask from her face.

“I’m a bit overwhelmed here” said Marinette, whose brain was shutting down. “I’ll be fine if I sleep, for maybe a week or so, just to come to terms with it” Tikki giggled, the motion jostling Marinette’s dark hair. Marinette thought she had said enough, but her mouth was moving even as her brain hadn’t come to terms with what she was saying.

“I j-just… love them both so….fucking much….that…t-them being the same person… I can’t come to terms…with it.” Before Marinette had finished the tears where pooling in her eyes and making her have makeup streaks. And still she continued…

“What if I’m not enough Tikki… individually they were both soo.. special? I don’t know how to put it, but Adrien was s-so kind, and Chat so d-daring, and the fact that it’s just one person… is a bit, intimidating?” Marinette turned her head to the side as Tikki flew off, before reaching down and tugging the mask out from under Marinette’s face. Tikki then took a spot on Marinette’s couch, so that the girl’s eyes were level with the ancient creature. Marinette’s face was scrunched, brows knitted together, and eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Tikki just smiled at her, and gently kissed her forehead in a comforting motion. Marinette sighed, and became so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the black figure land on her balcony, or the fact that said figure opened the trap door, and was now watching her as he slowly lowered himself into her room. Tikki glanced at the black cat, who stood wide eyed as he recognized the sight of a small red Kwami sitting in front of his Princess’s face.

 _I guess that rids me of any doubt_ thought Chat Noir, giving the small red Kwami a small smile. Both Kwami and cat were startled as Marinette started laugh, not realizing the added presence in her room.

“H-how could I not notice who it was” Marinette giggled, tears falling down her face again. Every tear that fell made Adrien’s heartbreak, and all he wanted to do was scoop up his princess and tell her everything was all right but the red Kwami shook her head no, as if she knew what he was thinking.

“They look exactly the same! Green eyes, blonde hair, same voice, same fucking body for pete’s sake!” Marinette cried, filling the room abruptly with sound.

“I guess I have a type” she sniffled staring at the red Kwami, “because I fell in love with both of them” Even if she had missed his entrance, Marinette couldn’t avoid the sharp intake of breath that came from across her room. Slowly, she turned her head, to see Chat Noir in all his glory. The same black leather suit, whose eyes were begging her to love him.

“ _Did he just hear that”_ Marinette whispered breathlessly.

“ _Yes”_ Chat answered, scared of making a move in case she tried to run again. So instead, he just stood there, hoping his eyes told her how much he loved her. When she said nothing, he knew that unless he told her she would never be his. Yet Adrien didn’t know where to start. He had been so confused only minutes before, and the only thought he could get out was that he _absolutely_ needed to see her. So with a quick transformation and a rushed trip over he had found himself standing on her balcony. When she didn’t open it he had opened the trap door, and seeing her sitting there making quiet sobs made him realize that he would always protect her, because she was his princess, his life, the only woman he would ever love so intensely and passionately. So when she looked so crushed and confused, sitting on the ground in her beautiful dress, makeup smudged and hair a mess, he thought he was going to fall begging at her feet to not look so sad. Then she said the words he never thought he would hear, that she loved, not just one part of him, but _both._ In it took all of him not to rush across the room and kiss her senseless, to chase those negative feelings that made her cry out of her head. But before he could kiss her he had to tell her two important things.

“I love you, Marinette. For being you” said Adrein, nervous in a way Marinette had never seen him. A slight smile graced his features, before fading as he continued.

“And” he said gaining determination, a strong look taking his features as he stared at her so intensely she shivered slightly “I will protect you, for as long as I live.”

As Marinette stared at Chat, she realized that even if she wasn’t good enough for him, she was going to be selfish. She desperately wanted him, she realized. The dancing earlier had lit a flame in her body, and she realized that the only one able to douse the flame was the sweet, tortured boy who had confessed his heart out to her. Marinette stood up, slowly and shakily. She chuckled at the mess she was, noticing that her shoes were gone, her hair frizzed and out of control, her dress twisted and makeup smudged. Adrien watched her stand, barely restricting himself from reaching out and helping her up. She turned to face him, that familiar ladybug strength entering her gaze. She raised her arms wide, reaching for her poor Chaton. He stared at her arms, scared to rush into them in fear that she would disappear, before she called out to him in such a sweet voice that he melted on the spot.

“Come here Adrien” she whispered, eyes wide, arms open, ready for him. And he couldn’t withstand her, and rushed so hard and quick into her outstretched arms that she shuffled back to fall on her couch. He released his transformation, sending a chuckling Plagg to find Tikki, who snuggled in with his counterpart in her makeshift bed, as their two charges feel deeper and deeper into love as each second passed.  

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was over the moon and ready to cry at the same time. His ladybug loved him for who he was, and was reciprocating his feelings after almost a year. Her breath danced across his cheek as she hugged him. She was sitting on her couch while he had fallen to his knees, taking in the warmth of the love of his life. But soon hugging was not enough, and he broke away from their contact to connect their eyes once more, and the overwhelming amount of love they found in each other made up for any time they thought they had lost with each other.

“ _Can I kiss you?”_ Adrien asked, staring at Marinette’s lips as she bit her tongue.

“ _Of course, you sly cat”_ She responded, and Chat found himself in a new position. His back was pushed up on the edge of the couch while she straddled his lap. Her dress billowed around her thighs, making it irresistible for him, and he slowly used one of his hands to follow the curve of her leg, upsetting the layers of fabric. His eyes were interrupted by one of her hands tracing the lines of his jaw, before slowly tilted his head to meet hers. His breath hitched as she lowered her mouth to his. The kiss was slow and languid, channeling every amount of love for each other as slow as possible. Chat decided to risk deepening the kiss, letting his tongue trace the shape of her lips, which she opened for him with a breathy moan. Soon the kiss was hungry and passionate, drawing moans from both of the young lovers. Her tongue danced with his in a new and exciting way, and Adrien felt he had left Earth and went to heaven. Marinette was losing herself in his presence, as she wiggled in his lap. Her hips brushed up against something hard, and Marinette realized with a scarlet blush that _Adrien has a full hard on from kissing me,_ and the thought was driving her crazy. She let her hands run across his chest, before yanking his suit jacket off. They had to disconnect their lips for her to remove the stubborn piece of clothing, and he had removed his hands to take off his tie. When he went to remove his dress shirt, Marinette stopped him with a devious smile that had Adrien almost panting in excitement. Marinette scooted closer to Adrien, so that no more than an inch remained between their chests. She ducked her head to his ear, before whispering,

“ _I need you to undo the zipper”_ Adrien lost it.

Shakily and with a great deal of mental control, he brought his hands to rest on the bare part of her back. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back, while the other worked to get the zipper down. With his hand on such a sensitive spot, he could feel her vibrating under his touch, and was giddy off the feeling. His giddiness was quickly turned into unrivaled lust as she slowly started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Her fingers worked around the button, darting in to press against his bare skin before dragging slowly out. The feeling of her bare fingers over his heart made his dick throb uncomfortably.

 _“Fuck, Marinette”_ He said as she finally undid the last button. Adrien let out am animalistic growl as he abruptly stood up, before carrying Marinette over to her bed and laying her down upon it. Her scarlet blush, which started at her ears and dipped down to her cleavage, made Adrien wanted to rip her dress off so he could see where that damned blush would end. He pulled of his dress shirt leaving his bare chest exposed. Marinette knew he was handsome, but oh _fucking god_ was he ripped. She started to wiggly out of her dress, pulling neckline down so she could push it off her overly hot body before she was interrupted by another growl from her partner. Looking down she realized why and if by any means possible, her blush deepened. She couldn’t wear a bra with her homecoming dress due to the low back, meaning that when she pulled her dress down her chest was bare.

Adrien was staring at her boobs in such a hungry and desperate way that she squirmed under his intense gaze. His eyes flicked up towards, and he smoothly traced his hand up her covered side, before laying his hand on the side of her boob. Marinette groaned under his touch, raising her chest to try to get him to touch her more forcefully. That was his signal to continue, and he placed his tongue to the center of her chest, before leaving a hot line behind as he traced his tongue along her clavicle. He slowly dropped from her collarbone to trace his tongue in small circles around one of her boobs, while slowly copying the motion with his finger on the other. Marinette was barely breathing underneath his touch, yearning for him to touch her nipples. She mewled sadly when his touch stopped on her boobs, before almost shouting when he pinched her nipples between his fingers and teeth. He started to suck, bite, and pinch in quick succession, bringing a symphony of noises from her. Adrien was losing his mind as her sounds of pleasure washed over him, and he felt proud that it was him doing this to her. Adrien switched boobs, lavishing his tongue on the one that his hand was previously fondling. He used his other hand to tug Marinette’s dress down further. The material was caught on her hips, and the only way to get the dress of was using both hands, which would mean removing his attention from her perky pink nipple. She gave a breathy sigh as he reached around her hips to remove the dress off her smooth white legs, and he promptly threw it on the floor away from the bed. Without the dress, Adrien had much more access to his princesses lovely chest, and he was about to return his attention when a pair of black lace panties caught his attention. Hidden before, the lovely black material hugging his Lady’s body was a sight he was carving into his memory. She moaned in impatience, and his pressing boner urged him on. Returning to his position above her, he started passionately kissing her again, before he started to press kisses along her jaw line. He continued to trail marks of his love, kissing and sucking a trial down to the lacy material. He looped a finger in-between each side of her hips and the sides of her panties, and ever so slowly started to bring them down.

Marinette was doing everything she could not to jump out of her skin. His touch was stirring a burning fire deep in her stomach, and when she realized he was taking her panties off, she did everything in her power not pull away from his searing touch. Her blush was taking over, and she couldn’t restraint her sounds of expectance.  Adrien finally pulled the material off, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t kicked him in the process. He slowly trailed his fingers up her leg, making her shiver under his touch. He placed his head in-between her legs, placing a hot kiss on the inside of her thigh. Marinette didn’t think a kiss there would ever feel so goddamn good. He left a few more kisses before turning his attention to the curly V of hair between her legs. He lowered his nose into the mass of curls, and took a breath, and became dizzy off the scent of her. Marinette was gripping the sheets with all her might, and unless she had something to do with her mouth, she wouldn’t be able to hide her screams from her parents. Pushing aside her initial embarrassment, she reached down to entangle her hand in Adrien’s curly hair.

“ _Adrien”_ She breathlessly moaned.

“ _Yes Princess?”_ He answered with a deep voiced coated in barely contained lust. He took his eyes away from the space between her legs to look up and find her starring with a bold and lustful gaze. He watched as she licked her lips before breaking out into a wicked smile.

“ _Let me suck you”_ she ordered, tugging at his hair to get him moving. Adrien’s eyes looked up at her confused before widening in understanding. His breathing became even more labored, his mouth hanging open. He suddenly jerked into motion, kicking off his pants and boxers, before turning around to give his Lady what she wanted. He placed his head next to hers, with his back against the bed sheets. She smiled at his compliance, before she chuckled at herself. Never would Marinette believe she would be doing the infamous 69 with Adrien, and she would have punched anyone who said she was going to do it with Chat Noir. She didn’t have long to bask in her amusement, because Adrien’s dick was in no means small, and it was definitely impatient. She climbed over him to get a better position, and she slowly dragged her bare nipples down his chest before placing her head next to his impressive length. His breathing became ragged as her sensitive nipples left a searing trail against his abs. Marinette slowly placed a hand around his mass, and started to move up and down. She placed a hot wet kiss against his tip, and got a hearty moan from her partner. She smiled, the lust in her stomach pooling, but when he placed a hot finger in her folds, her smile faded into a moan of her own. Adrien slowly started lavishing attention to her folds, playing around until he found her clit. From there he took his tongue to start sucking and swirling the little bead around like it was his treasure. Marinette was groaning and panting, and the only thought that kept her sane was the she was going to make him cum first. She licked down to the base of his cock, before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. His sucking momentarily stopped as he realized that she had taken him in her mouth, and he had never felt so magnificent in his entire life. It took all his effort to return to his task. Marinette allowed her tongue to do the hard work, swirling around him while pumping her hand up and down. Even with his dick taking up most of her mouth, it didn’t completely hide her pleased moans as he worked his fingers to try and make her cum. In fact, to him, the wet sound of her moans around his cock just turned him on more than he thought was possible.

Adrien started with once finger, and soon had her bucking in annoyance against the useless one finger. From there he had inserted two, while still swirling around her prized candy. The two fingers pleased her for a short while, but she was starting to want the burning hot dick in her pussy, not her mouth. Adrien felt that he would not be able to hang on for much longer, and his thought to look down at his dick was certainly a mistake. Because as soon as he looked down he saw where his cock met Marinette’s mouth and the image was so potently sexy his body started to shake with the effort of keeping back his orgasm. Adrien growled in lust, and in a last ditch effort to make her cum before he did, Adrien placed a third finger into her vagina while biting quite vigorously on her clit. Marinette squeaked in surprise at the rough treatment, but the heat in her belly just continued to grow. Adrien kept sucking and moving at a rapid pace, and Marinette needed to remember how to breathe. Not wanting to lose, Marinette started to pump him, squeezing him in her mouth. When that still did not bring her the reaction she wanted, and feeling herself near the edge of some unknown wonder, she reached out with a slippery hand to fondle his balls. Adrien shook in delight at the sudden warmth around his balls, and when she rolled them around in her hand, he finally realized that she would be wining this contest and let himself cum. With a strangled shout, Adrien felt his warm white liquid spilled into Marinette’s mouth, and she was swallowing it before she even realized what happened. Marinette soon lost her moment, collapsing slightly on Adrien’s chest as her body backed away from the precipice of her orgasm. Breathless and exhilarated, Marinette smiled at him, before announcing in a flirty little moan,

“ _I won, Chaton. Time to claim my reward”_ She licked her lips one last time before dragging a slippery hand across his now slacking dick, before she pulled herself up and turned around. Adrien wore one of the most satisfied expressions imaginable, and he could feel Marinette’s pride at making him cum before she did. She soon leaned against his chest, placing her boobs against his chest and fitting her mouth to his. They could taste each other on their tongues, only increasing the lust. Marinette still hadn’t reached her peak yet, and was soon begging and pleading for more. Just kissing wasn’t going to satisfy her. Even though Adrien had cumed once, he still wasn’t satisfied completely, and his dick soon stood at attention under Marinette’s kissing efforts. Marinette realized that the hot object poking into her back was Adrien’s dick, and she soon lifted herself so she sat upright on his lower chest. With a quick smirk, she reached under her bed, and pulled out an old box. She searched around in it, until she found what she was looking for.

“ _A gift from Alya”_ she muttered. Her wet pussy left a mark on his abs, and he was taking in the sight of her proud naked glory. Her blush was evident, and so obvious was his. She removed the condom from its plastic packaging, before sliding down so she sat beneath his upright cock. She pushed the condom on, and Adrien used his shaky hands to check her work before shooting her a lustful smile. Marinette took that as the sign that he was ready. She could still feel the effects of their little competition, and when she rose to take his length all Adrien could do was grasp her hips to help balance. Her hands splayed against his chest to help steady herself, and she began her descent. He gasped as they made initial contact, and he stared at the spot where she started to connect with him. Slowly but surely she slid down his length, until no space remained between them.

Marinette moaned, a moan she was surprise he could draw from her lips. _Oh goddamn fuck shit oh my god Adrien Chat Fuck this ahhHaughAh._ She murmured, a clump of incoherent sounds escaping from her swollen lips. Adrien was making much the same sounds, gasping as she rose before slamming herself back down on his hips. Marinette let one hand drift off his chest, which she then used to massage her own boob. Adrien was gasping at the sight of his lovely Lady touching herself that he began to rise to meet her hips. Marinette led the pace for a few minutes before her hips gave out due to pleasure, and she fell on Adrien chest. He took this as an opportunity, and rolled her over so he was on top. He quickened the pace, bringing his hips back before slamming into her. He trailed kisses over her neck, and left hickeys across her shoulders. Marinette knew she was being too loud, and to quiet herself she bite into Adrien’s muscular neck. He moaned at the bite, before increasing his speed.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien, letting her nails sink into his flesh. He was gasping for breath, his heavy pants blowing against her ear. The heat in her stomach was reaching an unbearable point, and the edge she was standing on earlier seemed much higher and she was reaching it quicker.

“ _I-I’m about to c-cum Chat!”_ Marinette cried, her hips shaking and tightening around his cock.

“ _Fuck Mari! I-I am too!”_ Adrien gave her three fast hard thrusts, and was soon unloading into the condom inside her. Marinette gasped for breath as her orgasm rocked her, the warmth inside her from Adrien’s cum pushing her over her ledge. Marinette quivered under him for a few seconds more before Adrien felt it safe for him to remove himself from her. He slowly pulled out, and then tied the used condom into a knot before throwing it into the trashcan besides her bed. He flopped down beside her, letting his breath stabilize. Marinette stared blankly at the ceiling, letting the wonderful feeling of an outstanding orgasm ripple through her. Five minutes passed, and Marinette was starting to come back to Earth. The sticky feeling of precum coated her arms, and she could feel her messed up makeup creating black streaks across her face. Glancing at her clock, she registered it was about one in the morning, and her parents were surely asleep. She looked at the figure to her right, who was staring at her with a deeply satisfied and loving glow. She couldn’t help but smile back, before sitting up and stretching. Her muscles loosened, and she slowly moved off the bed. Adrien looked at her questioningly, his gaze darting across her naked figure before settle on her eyes. She rolled her eyes at his obvious search, and whispered,

“ _Help me clean up, kitty, I need to change the sheets and go to the bathroom”_ Chat nodded at her order, before standing up and yawning. She quickly stripped the sheets, and put new ones out from the closet in her room. She told Adrien to make the bed while she went to the bathroom. He heard her quietly open the trap door down to her living room and move the dirty sheets to the washing machine. Adrien made the bed, and then searched around the room until he found his boxers atop her desk table. He laughed at how far he had thrown them in his hurry, and he noticed Marinette’s lovely dressed thrown on the floor. He sighed at the crumpled up fabric, and pulled out a hanger to put it away. It felt like a waste to leave the beautiful thing on the floor. Marinette returned soon afterwards, her face washed and her smudged makeup gone. When he looked down to what she was wearing he almost bolted out of his skin when he noticed she had pulled on a pair of green panties and his dress shirt that she left barely buttoned. Adrien growled in approval, and stepped close to Marinette so he could pick her up princess style. She giggled as he did so, and he carried her back to bed. He tucked her under her covers before getting in himself. He had thought about leaving, but his princess looked so cute in his shirt he couldn’t leave her. She turned to cuddle with him, resting her head on his arm, and placing a hand on his bare chest. The soft sounds of her breathing next to him lulled him into a deep, comfortable sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette woke up in one of the best ways possible. A very handsome and very mischievous man was kissing her eyelids, and calling her lovely names as she woke up. The early morning sunlight streamed through the window, and all of her worries seemed to have melted away with the night. When Adrien noticed she was awake, he gave her a large warm smile before he nuzzled his way into her neck. He let his arm lay lazily against her chest as he took in her sweet smell. She laughed an airy laugh at his actions, and the subtle purrs he let out were hard to ignore. She used one of her hands to reach and pet his hair, and the purring increased much to her satisfaction.  The morning was going wonderfully, and when the small red Kwami flew out from her bed with a hungry look in her eyes, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at the hungry creature. When a black Kwami came out to join her, her eyes grew slightly wide before it dawned on her. The head she was petting belonged to Adrien Agreste, who also happened to be Chat Noir, and she had confessed her love to him in a very embarrassing fashion the night before.  The Kwami’s glares got increasingly pointed the longer she lay in bed, and she reluctantly removed herself from under Adrien’s arm. She took the Kwami’s orders, startled a little by Plagg’s request of cheese, but promised to get him some nonetheless. Before heading downstairs, she reluctantly changed out of Adrien’s comfortable dress shirt, and planned to head down in a simple T-shirts and shorts. Her parents would surely question her strange fashion choices if she wore his clothes downstairs, and she really did not want them finding out that she had slept with someone under their noses. But before she went she looked back at Adrien, who was drowsily smiling into her sheets, a bit of his chest showing out from under her covers. Before she could rethink what she was doing, she grabbed her phone from where she had thrown it and turned it on. Ignoring the onslaught of messages, Marinette took a quick photo, capturing the way the light traced across the bed to show his sleeping figure. His hair looked particular golden, and inspired a sense of deep affection. Satisfied, she left her cozy room to get the food. When she returned with breakfast for herself, the Kwami, and Adrien, she found him looking through his phone with his eyebrows creased together.

“Something wrong?” Marinette asked, placing the tray of food on her desk, letting the Kwami gorge themselves as she walked up the stairs towards her bed. He shook his head no before sighing dramatically, and dropped his head back down on her bed.

“I’ve missed ten calls from Nino, twelve from Alya, two from Chloe, and one from Nathalie” He shook his head in wonderment. “Nathalie called to tell me not to be late at the photoshoot this afternoon, and that was about an hour ago, so I guess I’m not in trouble for not going home last night. But man, Nino is going to kill me” Adrien then reluctantly opened his text messages, finding thirty-four missed texts. He groaned, before clicking on Nino’s name and reading them.

Marinette was much less reluctant to read her messages, but she had to eventually if she ever wanted to use her phone again.  Marinette picked up her phone from where she had left it, sighing at the screen.

“Food Adrien?” Marinette called while looking begrudgingly at her phone. He made some vague reference to a bagel, so Marinette reached past the Kwami to grab him one while she grabbed herself a chocolate chip muffin. It was not until she had joined him on the bed and taken the first bite from her muffin that she took a clear look at her phone, and the final notifications scared her.

“Adrien you thought Nino was going to kill you but Alya has already made my grave.” Adrien looked at her with a questioning look before she started to read the numbers; “I’ve missed twenty calls from Alya, five from Nino, three from Chloe, one from Sabrina, one from Manon’s mother, one from Rose, two from Nathaniel, and then I also have eighty-seven missed text messages, almost forty of them from Alya.”  Marinette said before flopping on her bed.

“Looks like someone’s loved” Adrien said over his shoulder. Marinette continued to nibble on her muffin as she worked up the perfect message to satisfy Alya. Most of Alya’s messages consisted of her being mad that Marinette ran away from the bathroom, and then they turned to worried and scared when Alya couldn’t find her anywhere. She had finally been comforted by Nino when he told her Adrien was going to check on her at home. Marinette was guilty that she had transformed and left the bathroom, but she wouldn’t be lying next to Adrien if she hadn’t.

“Good thing I came to check on you, made furr you were okay” Adrien said with a smirk and a wink. Marinette reached out and punched him lightly on the arm. Adrien’s photoshoot wasn’t until three, and since they had woken up at eleven they had some time to cuddle and think through their new relationship.

“We are together now, right” said Marinette, biting her lip and looking at the message she had ready on her phone screen. When he didn’t answer straight away it scared her a little, inspiring the thought _did he change his mind after last night?_ She could hear him shifting besides her. Suddenly his head was directly over hers, and she could feel a blush creep across her cheeks. He slowly lowered his face to hers, giving her a deep and loving kiss. There was no rush, just a languid loving kiss. Any sudden worries that Adrien might have changed his mind after last night scattered as he kissed her, making her realize that he would never leave her.

“Does that answer your question?” Adrien asked huskily. Marinette giggled, and before she could rethink what she was doing, she sent the message to Alya.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alya was lying in Nino’s bed when her phone finally went off. She had texted Marinette all night in worry of what happened to the girl, and she was wondering what Marinette would possibly respond with. All that was shown was a picture of Adrien Agreste, sleeping peacefully (without clothes) under Marinette’s covers, morning light streaming in through her window. The simple accompanying message was short, saying just a few vague words:

_Thanks for worrying Alya, but everything’s fine ;)_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. When Things Get Soggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a true bae, Chloe's a bitch, and showers are steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA   
> I am a very sexually frustrated individual enjoy~

Marinette’s vague text that morning only placated Alya for a few hours, before the red head barged in to her room with a scream of glee.  Thankfully, Adrien had just snuck out the window thirty minutes before her arrival, leaving Alya to find only a dreamy Marinette with her sketchbook open. Marinette sat with her feet on her desk, absentmindedly pushing her desk chair back and forth. Marinette was so shocked by Alya’s dramatic entrance that she almost fell off her chair. After barely righting herself, she found a very close Alya staring at her intensely.

“Girl you’ve got some explaining to dooooo” Said Alya with a grin that meant trouble.

Marinette blushed a shade of red so dark it put her Ladybug suit to shame. Placing her feet against the ground, Marinette pushed her swivel chair back to get some breathing air between herself and Alya. 

“What do I need to explain?” Marinette cooed, trying her biggest puppy-dog eyes to hopefully stall Alya from asking the questions she knew where coming. It didn’t work.

“Don’t give me those eyes girl! You danced with Adrien last night like a professional dancer, I skill that you never told me you had! And my god! The sexual tension! What happened to the stuttering Marinette who couldn’t mutter a sentence, mhhhm? Where did sex-goddess in a beautiful red dress even come from!? And Chloe! I’ve seen you put her into her place before, but you _ran away_ like a scared cat! Then you ran away from me, disappearing from the bathroom without a trace, like magic! You didn’t respond to my texts or Nino’s, and Adrien was downright frantic looking for you! And…

“But you found me in the end?” Marinette whispered, trying to soothe her friends growing temper as she grew more upset as she continued to tell her story. Marinette attempt was unsuccessful as Alya snapped at her and continued.

“I’m not done yet! I kept texting to see if you made it home, okay, but both your parents were asleep by the time I thought to call them and the bakery was locked. I was ready to spend the night on your front steps or climb to the roof to get in through your porch, but Nino convinced me that doing so in my dress was a no go. I still didn’t want to leave, but Adrien promised that he would wait out until you showed up or the bakery opened. He was really upset that you had ran from him and he really needed to check up on you. Even though I left, I still kept texting and you still didn’t respond! Nino practically had to force me to put my phone away! And then!”

Alya was fairly shaking with emotion, part rage, part leftover worry, and part happiness.

“You finally send me a message, and it’s a _beautiful_ picture of a topless Adrien Agreste asleep under your covers, and you have A LOT of explaining to do!”

“Really Alya” said Marinette, trying to keep calm and failing miserably, “It was nothing to worry about.” To add to her point, Marinette made a brushing motion with her hand, as if to shoo Alya’s concerns away. But the squeak in her voice was noticeable and Alya had certainly heard it, as her eyes narrowed. In a surprisingly gentle motion, Alya grabbed both her shoulders, squeezing slightly. Marinette had tried to avoid her eyes, but in such a position, they were hard to ignore. The care and love Marinette found in her best friend eyes squeezed her guilty heart. The afterglow of sleeping with Adrien had made her forget most of it, but now Marinette realized how harsh it must have been for Alya to find out that her best friend had run away from her.

“I was really worried about you Mari” whispered Alya, who was searching Marinette’s eyes, seeing if they would answer all her questions. Seeming to find something in them, Alya let out a big sigh. Her chest heaved with the effort. The sigh pierced Marinette’s heart, and in a sudden motion, Marinette was grabbing her best friend in a bear hug. The desk chair was tipped over, making a harsh noise as it slammed into the floor. Alya responded immediately, wrapping her arms across Marinette’s back.

“I’m sorry Alya, last night gave me a shock I wasn’t ready for. But everything’s alright, I promise. I can’t give you the full story, I’m sorry.” Marinette sighed into Alya’s red hair, feeling as if she was about to cry. When Alya began doing small circles on her back, Marinette realized that she had found an incredible friend. It was a few minutes before they broke apart. As Marinette began to speak in continuation of her apology, Alya interrupted her-

“Apology accepted, just don’t do it EVER again!” Alya scowled at her, in semi-fake annoyance. Marinette felt a huge pressure lift off her chest that she didn’t even feel she was holding in. In truth, Marinette was scared that Alya didn’t want to be her friend anymore after what she put her through last night. Even though Marinette couldn’t tell Alya the whole story (secret identities shouldn’t be revealed lightly), Marinette could tell Alya about her and Adrien.

“Well at least one good thing came out of all your worry” Smiled Marinette, as she tried to restrain her giggle as Alya raised an eyebrow.

“I am now officially dating Adrien Agreste”

*Insert Alya screaming for thirty minutes*

*Insert Marinette blubbering like a fool*

*Insert Tikki in the corner laughing her ass off*

\-------------------------------------

Alya was behind Marinette in any way the she needed her. After the long drawn out screaming between the two, they started to talk about the real troubles that Marinette would have to face in the future. This included a blonde, narcissistic asshole that went by the name Chloe. Marinette thought she could handle school and anything it would throw at her. She was rethinking that idea as she rolled into her first class and saw her desk covered in classy red lipstick, with the beautiful word SLUT written in mangled cursive. With a sigh, Marinette went to the bathroom to wet some paper towels to wash it away, dragging a fuming Alya with her. It wasn’t really a surprise, as they both expected Chloe to do something. But Chloe actually vandalizing her desk wasn’t what Marinette expected. It didn’t stop with the desk. Sometimes her gym clothes went missing, making Marinette have to go home to change (which wasn’t bad considering how far she lived away but her parents were beginning to get worried). Chloe was also messing with her grades, making it look like Marinette was cheating on a test when she wasn’t. On all the days when the passive aggressive bullying was at its worst, Adrien wasn’t around. Marinette didn’t want to tell him and worry him, as his father’s increasing demands were running the poor boy ragged. However, this didn’t stop Chloe from just once playing a prank when Adrien around, and it became her last.

The day of Chloe’s prank was on a particular rainy day, making the whole school gloomy. The weather seemed to sink into the environment in the classroom, as almost every student’s eyes had glossed over as the teacher droned on about the Spanish Inquisition. Adrien found himself drifting off, even though it was rare for him to be in class for a full day. Marinette was staring intently at the back of his head, wishing she could kiss him to wake him up. The teacher lulled suddenly, making Marinette pop out of her fantasies. He had fallen asleep at the board, chalk still in his hand as if he was trying to write in his sleep. Marinette giggled to herself quietly at the teacher’s unique sleeping position, before becoming engrossed in her sketchbook. Chloe must have thought that it was safe to act, as both the teacher and Adrien were asleep (or so she assumed). With a sudden swish of her hair, Chloe was up, dragging a drowsy Sabrina with her. In one hand she held Sabrina’s thin wrist, and in the other a pair of scissors. She made her way across the room, heading up the steps, stalling for a bit as she shot nasty comments at Nathaniel, before crossing over and walking down the aisle. In essence, she had made a large U, and her goal was Marinette. When Chloe reached Marinette’s seat, she reached near the zoned out girls head, and in one quick action, Chloe brought the scissors to Marinette’s hair and clipped a pigtail away.

It took a few moments for Marinette to recognize the lightness she suddenly felt, before she turned to see a grinning Chloe. Instead of Sabrina’s wrist, Chloe held a clump of dark hair. The scissors shined dangerously in her other hand. Marinette was too much in shock to make a scene, but when the lightning cracked across the ground outside the classroom window, all hell broke loose.

Alya was screaming and pouncing before Marinette could get a word out. The blonde she-demon fell back with a start, scissors and hair falling from her hands as she went to grab at a mad Alya. The teacher woke with a start, chalk breaking with the sudden pressure he put on it. Sabrina was crying. Nathaniel was running towards the principal’s office. Nino was trying to remove a screaming Alya from a screaming Chloe. Kim was pushing against Alya to help pull Chloe to her feet. Marinette was holding the freed ends of what used to be a ponytail. She massaged the spot gently, the right side of her head feeling empty. It wasn’t registering that Chloe had just snuck up behind her and forcibly removed one of the traits that Marinette loved about herself. Marinette didn’t realize the tears where falling until Adrien was wiping them away with a face so worried that it made her cry harder. Before she could control it Marinette’s body was racking with heavy sobs, before letting out a cry so dreadful that Alya immediately stopped fighting to hug her best friend. At that moment Principle Damocles barged in, glaring at the useless history teacher whose words were going unheard as the students fought. Behind him stood a shaken Nathaniel, whose eyes darted around before finding Marinette. They relaxed slightly when they found Alya and Adrien working to calm her down. Even if Chloe was the mayor’s daughter, the scene before him was enough to prove that Principal Damocles would always hate Chloe Bourgeois.

Chloe was suspended for a week.

Marinette was excused for the day.

Adrien was holding her as if she might break.

 _And she hated it._  

\---------------------------------

Marinette was sitting on her floor with cookies and hot cocoa, a Kwami on each shoulder, and a boyfriend as a backrest. Her mangled hair was in the same state that Chloe had left it, and she had a hair appointment to go to in an hour. Her eyes were red from crying, her body soar from the effort the sobs had taken. All she wanted was warmth, something hot and searing to help remove the horrible rain from her bones. But even as she had tried to kiss him, Adrien had insisted that they cuddle instead. He hadn’t made a single pun, which was starting to worry her. Even as Plagg told her to not mind him, she minded greatly. She was about to turn around and ask what was wrong, but his heavy breathing told her he had fallen asleep. Not that she could blame him. He was tired all day in school, and he hated this weather more than she did. Marinette sighed, before allowing herself to sink into his warmth.

Her mother was calling her down to go sooner than she expected. Her father would run the shop as she went with her mother to her emergency hair appointment.

“Adrien I need to go” Marinette whispered to her boyfriend. When he didn’t stir, Marinette sighed before slowly untangling herself from between his legs. She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of math homework telling him she would be getting her hair fixed, which she than entrusted to Plagg. She threw an extra blanket on each of them, smiling slightly as Adrien sunk deeper into the warm blankets. She could almost hear him purr slightly.

Marinette didn’t miss her fathers worried glances as she made her way to the coat rack. Sabine came from the kitchen to join her, eyebrows creased together and eyes bright. Marinette pulled the hood of her jacket up, trying to keep her old mangled hairdo from being seen by others. The action seemed to pain her mother, who only grew more determined at her only child’s timid actions. Sabine was focused so much on her own daughter that she shortly forgot about the boy who had brought her home.

The barber was sympathetic but did not pity the girl. After almost ten minutes of discussing pixie cuts and bang styles, the hairdresser set to work with avenging fury. Whoever had cut this poor girl’s hair better be ready to pay the price. Because when he was done, Marinette could barely breathe.

The hairdresser had styled Marinette’s bangs so they bounced more. Her hair was evened out, and framed her face slightly. Her bangs faded into a layered haircut. She looked older in a way, and her hair had a surprising amount of volume. The hairdresser had mussed her hair, making it look messy in a good way.

“I hope you like it” The barber smiled with a wide grin on his face.

“I love it” Marinette whispered, running her hands through her new haircut. She smiled at her reflection. She might have lost her signature hairstyle, but she was going to rock this pixie one. A mischievous smile slid across Marinette’s face. She was wondering just how long Adrien could last before blushing at her new haircut.

\-------------------------------------------

Adrien should’ve seen what was happening when Chloe got up from her seat. He _should’ve_ but he was just so tired. When he heard Alya’s scream his blood had run cold in his veins. When he saw lovely Marinette sitting with wide, confused eyes he felt his heart drop. When he noticed part of her hair on the floor, he felt hot. So very very hot. He was fuming, hands clenched, eyes blazing. Alya was attacking Chloe, Nino and Kim where trying to break it up, and Marinette was slowly letting tears drip from her sky blue eyes.

His fists slowly unclenched as the first of her tears hit the desk. Right now, he was angry, but Marinette didn’t need another friend fighting Chloe. Adrien got up gradually, his movements slow and fluid. She didn’t move when his eyes met hers. She stared right through him, which chilled his burning blood. Hesitantly Adrien brought his thumbs up to her cheeks, and he wiped her falling tears away. His gut clenched when he saw her massaging the spot where he pigtail used to sit. Her eyes blinked as Adrien accidently put too much pressure into wiping away a tear. It was then that she broke down, the sobs rising to wrack her small frame. Even before Principle Damocles excused her Adrien was grabbing her bag and leading her out the door, one hand resting on her elbow and the small of her back.

Tom and Sabine rose with shock as their daughter entered the bakery like a ghost. One look at his face and Sabine was leading him upstairs with a shell shocked Marinette. Her sobs had stopped, but the glazed look in her eyes had yet to fade. When they reached Marinette’s room, Sabine following close behind, Marinette had started to sink. Her body became a ton of bricks, which Adrien laid gently on the floor. Sabine was soon throwing soft blankets over Marinette’s shoulders. Tom handed up a tray of Marinette’s favorite cookies and milk. Adrien was asked if he wanted anything, which he shook his head no. When Marinette reached for a cookie Adrien let out a sigh of relief. If she were okay enough to eat, she would eventually pull through. Sabine excused herself so she could go call the hairdressers for an emergency appointment, which Marinette absentmindedly agreed to. When the attic door finally closed, Marinette was on him much too quickly, hastily pushing a kiss against his lips.

All Chat wanted to do was sink into the kiss with his Lady, but he knew that wasn’t what she really wanted. With a sigh, Adrien pushed himself off Marinette. He was almost regretting his decision when he saw hurt flash across her eyes, but he pushed through.

“Let’s just cuddle, okay? I don’t want to kiss you when you’re hurting.” Thankfully, Marinette nodded at his words, allowing himself to sit behind her. She was distant at first, but slowly sank into him. The warmth spreading from her small back into his chest was a pleasant feeling, and the coziness slowly sank into Adrien’s weary bones. Plagg had wiggled out of his jacket pocket and was snuggling on Marinette’s right shoulder, while Tikki claimed the other. Adrien chuckled to himself at how peaceful it all seemed, even though Marinette had broken down less than fifteen minutes before. The warmth got to him, and he could only vaguely hear Marinette’s words as he fell into a deep sleep.

When Adrien woke up, Marinette was gone. When the realization hit, Adrien started to panic, the night of homecoming flashing through his mind. However, when he noticed the note dangling from his amused Kwami, he settled down. As he remembered Sabine telling him, Marinette had a hair appointment to fix Chloe’s handiwork. The note reaffirmed this fact. Adrien was just about to cuddle back into the blankets to wait for her to come home, when the phone in his bag went off. It was then that it clicked. Adrien had a photo shoot after school, and he clearly wasn’t at school. He sent a quick text to Nathalie telling her he’d be there in a minute, and quickly scribbled his own note underneath Marinette’s. He mentioned he would meet her up for their regular date, aka patrol, and was excited to see her new haircut. Adrien quickly grabbed a cookie from the plate next to him before hurrying over to his driver at the school.

\---------------------------------

Marinette was slightly disappointed that Adrien wasn’t in her room when she got back. When she found his note about his photo shoot she understood, but that still didn’t leave her completely satisfied. He would still make it to patrol on time, which was a plus. She didn’t want to wait until tomorrow for him to see her hair. The weather had cleared up, and a few rays of sunshine poked through the clouds. It took too long for 10pm to roll around, and once she had made sure her parents were in bed, she stepped out onto her porch. Tikki had made herself comfortable in Marinette’s soft hair. Tikki’s soft breathing tickled Marinette’s ear. With great reluctance, Marinette woke the sleeping Kwami.

“Tikki, it’s time to go meet up with Chat Noir for patrol” Marinette sighed.

“Already,” whined Tikki, floating down while rubbing her large eyes.

“Sorry Tikki, I’m a bit excited about showing him this” Marinette gestured upwards to her hair as she swooshed it to one side. Tikki giggled at the movement, before giving Marinette to go ahead.

“Tikki Transform me!”

\-----------------------------------------

 Marinette was the first to arrive at the designated meeting spot. It had just turned ten, no wonder Chat hadn’t showed up yet. Ladybug stared off into the distance, letting the soft breeze play with her new short hair. The wind tickled her neck, which was weirdly relaxing. The sky was still cloudy, and the weather report warned of rainy weather late at night.

She heard his footsteps before seeing him. Ladybug didn’t bother turning around as he approached her, and he took a spot besides her.

“My Lady is looking at purrfect as always” Chat Noir said with his signature grin. Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun, before turning to capture his eyes with hers. His breathing hitched as he took in the sight of her. Short, dark blue hair teased by the wind framed her face, making the moonlight swirl across her head. She looked much older all of a sudden, a figure above where Chat Noir stood. But her eyes were the same, and the love in them was what he remembered them to hold.

“You are astoundingly beautiful Marinette, the new hairdo suits you” was all Adrien could blubber out as his red blush consumed his face. Marinette tilted her head back in a free laugh, which caught the breeze and seemed to spin into the night.

“Thank you, mon Chaton. We better get started, or we’ll be caught in the rain” as if on cue from Marinette’s words, the wind blew a gust of moisture across the roof they stood on. Adrien nodded in agreement, shivering slightly in his suit. Ladybug took off first, allowing her yoyo to catch a chimney and pull her off.

\------------------------

The two sat idly atop the Eiffel Tower, Adrien’s hands snug around Marinette’s waist as the two looked out across the expanse of Paris. They had shared a few kisses, but not enough to satisfy either of them. Marinette wasn’t looking forward to returning to her room, and she desperately wanted to spend more time alone with Adrien. The silence that hung between the two was comfortable, but before she could stop herself Marinette was blurting it out:

“I don’t want to spend tonight alone”

\---------------------------

Adrien heard her words ring crystal clear through the air

“I don’t want to spend tonight alone”

In truth, Adrien was thinking the exact same thing. The heat he was sharing with his Lady atop the Eiffel Tower was nice, but he found himself longing the heat he had experienced the night of homecoming. He thought about the unbridled passion and lust that had united them in a dance, which still blessed his dreams. Adrien was opening his mouth before fully completing the idea in his head, but not regretting it one but when he was done.

“My father is away in Italy and Nathalie has just taken her employee vacation time to visit her family in Germany. My house is empty is what I am trying to say, and if you would like to sleep over I would love to have you” Adrien finished with a smirk and an eyebrow raise, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was a failed attempt, as he had rushed his sentence out, clumsily stumbling around the right words. If she said yes Adrien wouldn’t have to spend the night in a large mansion alone yet again. To his great pleasure, Marinette turned to him with lidded, sparkling eyes and pressed her yes to his lips.

\---------------------------------

Adrien led Marinette to his window, which he had thankfully left open. He jumped through first, landing onto his floor with a soft thud. When he turned around to look at her, Marinette was looking around his room with a sense of awe. She kept looking back and forth, taking in his rock climbing wall, the bookcases, and the particularly large bed.

“Marinette?” Adrien called, trying to break her from the trance she was in. Marinette suddenly flew back to herself, eyes going wide as she realized that she had paused at his window. With a graceful and hesitant jump, Marinette landed on the floor too.  Adrien reached behind her and quickly shut the window. When he finished, he found himself very close to an expectant Marinette. She was flat against his chest, fitting against him perfectly. Under her eyes, Adrien blushed, feeling his body responding to her lustful advances. Both hadn’t released their transformations as Marinette reached up to touch his lips with hers. The kiss was electric, the feeling of mask against mask an exhilarating feeling. Sure, it wasn’t their first kiss, but it was the first deeply passionate one shared between the two Parisian superheroes while transformed. Adrien grabbed her back with a gloved hand, running his claws against her suit. She shuttered, the feeling making a tightening feeling in her gut. Marinette was just about to run her lips down his jaw before a flash engulfed both their bodies. The two Kwami floated in front of both of them with displeased expressions.

“That was disgusting” muttered Plagg, as he stuck his tongue out and shook his head. Tikki nodded in agreement, but gave Marinette a bashful smile instead of a verbal complaint.

“Sorry Tikki” said Marinette first, her blush clearly visible without her mask. The Kwami smiled brightly back, satisfied with the apology and happy that her charge was happy. Plagg, however, wasn’t so forgiving.

“Please Adrien, next time you plan to make out with the girl, please give me some notice! I was so close to ripping away your transformation early! And I haven’t had any cheese in three hours! I’m _starving!”_ Plagg whined his complaints loudly.

“Fine Plagg I’ll get you some Camembert!” Adrien responded, clearly annoyed. In a softer tone, he asked Tikki if she was hungry and would like something too. Her modest request of cookies made Adrien smile a little, wondering how it would be if all he had to do was give Plagg a cookie instead of his damn stinky cheese. Adrien was about to head downstairs when he heard Marinette’s gasp, and looked over to see her peering into his bathroom with an amazed look. The smirk that crossed his face was impossible to stop as he spoke some of the most embarrassing words ever.

“If you like my bathroom so much Marinette maybe we should take a shower together later? I would shampurr your hair for you.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, bad pun and all. Marinette whipped around to look at him with a blush so scarlet it put a sunset to shame. Tikki looked mortified and Plagg’s eyes were as round as saucers. Adrien was about to duck downstairs with his own blush before he heard her quiet reply and almost fainted on the spot.

“I would like that very much, kitten”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Adrien did not trip once, nor twice going to the kitchen, but three times. His heart was in his ears and in another increasingly uncomfortable place. But before he could think about sex in the shower with Marinette he had to successfully get Plagg his cheese and Tikki her cookies. He basically sprinted around the kitchen trying to get the desired items, and he also grabbed food for himself and Marinette. He hoped he would make it up the stairs without tripping, because if he spilled the tray of food he would have to take time to clean up the mess and get more. He growled at the thought, a naked Marinette flashing in his mind’s eye. Anything that delayed him from getting to her was a bad idea, and he sighed in relief as he made it to his room with everything intact. He pushed the door open with his foot, before using his shoulder to push it all the way through. Marinette was sitting at his computer, eyes wide and a faint blush against her cheeks. Adrien’s heart dropped to his feet as each of his screens had a pictures of ladybug in a particular athletic stance, showing the curve of her hips. When the door he pushed open hit the wall, the noise startled her enough to look at him. Her surprise faded into a look of trouble, as she let her eyes trail a blazing line over his figure.

“Looks like Chaton really admires ladybug” Marinette cooed, letting her head rest against his desk chair, her neck exposed to him. Her new haircut showed much more of her neck, and part of her bangs fell slightly over one of her eyes. Adrien put the tray of food down on his table with shaking hands, his lust pushing against his restraints. Both Kwamis rushed to the food.

With movement like a cat stalking its prey, Adrien glided to stand above Marinette, before picking her up princess style. A throaty moan escaped his lips as Marinette busted out giggling.

“It’s time for our shower, my love” Adrien whispered in her ear, which released a shiver across her expectant nerves. Adrien yanked open the bathroom door, before placing Marinette across the sink. He turned and locked the door behind them, as he would not allow anyone to interrupt them.

Marinette’s back rested against the cool back of the bathroom mirror, legs in front on her on the extra counter space in Adrien’s ridiculously huge bathroom. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, his green eyes blown wide in lust. He was trying to remain in control, and it thrilled her to see she could make this boy lose his calm in such a way. Adrien then turned to walk towards the shower and tub, turning both on to get the warm water running. Seeming satisfied at the water temperature, he let his walk in bath fill up, placing some lavender bubble soap in before returning to Marinette.

She sat contentedly atop the sink, raising an eyebrow as he approached. He cupped the small of her back before leaning in to kiss her quickly. Before she could completely capture his lips with hers, his mouth moved away to place butterfly kisses along her jawline. His hands wrapped around the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. Underneath was a white bra with simple lace around the edges. Before Adrien could remove it too, Marinette was pulling his shirt over his head. He let her, his blonde hair mussing in the process. Marinette giggled at the sight of him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. He then ducked down to where her pants where, slowly pulling them off her sculpted legs. They slipped off easily, along with her shoes. Marinette shivered as the cold countertop met her bare skin. She was hoping to rush the foreplay up a little because she wanted the warm water of the shower, not the frigid countertop. As Adrien rose, Marinette stuck a foot up, pressing lightly against his hard crotch. He shuttered as she shifted her foot against him, rubbing against his erect dick with her toes. Adrien struggled to breath as Marinette reached up and undid her own bra, the fabric falling away to reveal her perk pink nipples.

Marinette jumped down from the countertop, Adrien falling to his knees as she did. She began to push her panties down her legs, slowly and seductively, letting her body arch under Adrien’s lidded gaze. He scooted forward just enough so that he could wrap his arms around to grab her butt, pressing his lips against the crook of her hip. Marinette wove her fingers through his hair, allowing him to suck and nip around her womanhood. With a yank of his hair, she lifted his head so his eyes could connect with hers, and Adrien was standing quickly afterwards. He kicked off his pants and boxers, allowing himself to be observed by Marinette before urging her towards the shower. He pushed her under the steaming water, until her back hit the cold shower wall. His lips connected with hers, hungry for their warmth. Her hands reached to grab his ass, and she was pleasantly surprised to find solid muscle under her greedy touch. He was doing much the same, kneading her butt until it turned slightly red. Water was sinking into the spaces between their kisses. The water flattened Marinette’s hair to her neck, and fell slightly into her eyes. Adrien had pushed his quickly away, and it stayed pushed back due to the water. It allowed Marinette to place tiny kisses across his forehead, something she had always wanted to do.

He was soon grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up, using the shower wall as leverage to keep her on him. Adrien started at her collarbone, placing a loving hickey there before slowly moving down to her breast. He tongued the area above her pink nipples, teasing a throaty moan out of her. He let his other hand slowly make its way from her back to her ribs, before tracing a finger around the shape of her other mound. She groaned in annoyance, pushing her chest until her tips grazed his chest. He chuckled softly, before allowing his hand to firmly grasp her other mound. At the same time, he gave her other nipple a bite, which drew a squeak from Marinette. Adrien’s erection at this point was rubbing against the small of Marinette’s back, leaving a scorching mark where it touched. His legs began to weaken as the pleasure mounted, and in one swift motion Adrien was plunging Marinette in the warm soapy bathwater of the tub. He left her for just a motion so he could turn the shower off and grab shampoo plus conditioner. If Adrien penetrated her, the shower sex would be over and he was going to prolong this as much as he could.

As he walked, his erection bobbed up and down, earning a lustful laugh from Marinette. He gave her a lopsided grin and a shake of his hips before he walked into the tub to rest besides her. She reached across him to grab the shampoo before turning him around to look at the wall. She nestled in behind him, thighs resting on either side of his hips. She poured some shampoo into her hands before slowly rubbing them through his hair. She rubbed behind his ears, eliciting a heartfelt purr from the boy’s chest. After the shampoo was thoroughly rubbed in, Adrien ducked his head into the bathwater, quickly running his hands through his hair to get the shampoo out. The water frothed at his actions, and Marinette was splashed in the process. She giggled as he came out from under the water with a grin, and Marinette splashed him. He startled and turned around, before laughing and splashing her back. She quickly retaliated, and it evolved into a splash war. Adrien lunged at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of him. He tickled her sides as Marinette squirmed on top of him. He went to put shampoo on her but she stilled his hand.

“Adrien!” she managed in-between a laugh “Uncle! Uncle! I give!” He released her sides as she collapsed against him to regain her breath. A few giggles later and she had calmed, but the smile did not fall off of either of their faces.

“I just need conditioner, because the hairdresser already washed my hair” she smiled, shaking the short locks back into place. Adrien nodded, switching the shampoo for the conditioner and running it through his girlfriend’s short hair. He marveled at how smooth it was, how his hands slid down and away. He smiled slightly before creating a Mohawk out of Marinette’s hair, working diligently to make the middle stand on end. He smiled gleefully at his handiwork. Marinette realized what he was doing, snatching the conditioner bottle back.

“You dork” she muttered before setting to work to make his hair into a Mohawk too. It was a struggled to get the wild blonde hair into shape, as his bangs fell into his face repeatedly. Marinette huffed as they fell down once again. When his hair finally cooperated Marinette smiled. Both leaned back to admire their work, before bursting out into laughter.

“You look ridiculous” Marinette said between her laughs.

“Why, I think I look purrfect!” Adrien hummed, his eyes memorizing the sight of Marinette’s chest bobbing in the water with laughter. In one quick motion Marinette darted her hand up and mushed her Mohawk down, smiling as she did so. Adrien pouted in fake hurt, exclaiming with downcast eyes-

“Such a catastrophe! Your Mohawk is ruined!” Marinette gave him a wink before ducking under the water and scrubbing the conditioner out of her hair. She came up with a splash, allowing her hair to whip back. Her bangs lay up and away, showing her forehead. With a dazzling smile, she reached to pull Adrien’s head down, and he dutifully agreed. He allowed her to dunk his head, and she gently rubbed the conditioner out of his hair. Once she was done she gave his hair a slight tug, and Adrien rose slowly. He stopped when just his nose was out of the water, hiding his smirk. Her eyes filled with lust at his position. His head was a few inches over her quivering stomach. She sat in-between his legs, her legs curled underneath her. Her hands wrapped themselves in his hair, as she leaned back slightly. His hands wound themselves around her waist, pulling her arched back against him. His tug brought her belly up to his mouth, and he placed a hot wet kiss against it. Marinette let out a soft moan, and Adrien grinned against her skin.

\------------------------------

A chill ran down Marinette’s spine as the smile spread across her lover’s face. He kissed her tummy again, before slowly dragging his mouth up. With a ghost kiss, he passed over one nipple, and then the other. Rising up he brought his head to hang over hers. Their eyes connected, and the focused ferocity of his glaze made Marinette’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh _Chaton”_ Marinette whispered before Adrien’s mouth captured hers. It started of chaste, a soft closed mouth kiss. With a soft mewl Marinette ran her tongue across his lips, which threw chastity out the window. In one passionate motion, Adrien dived into the kiss, his tongue pressing for entry into her mouth. When she opened up slightly he took advantage, darting his tongue in to explore the inside of her mouth. Marinette sighed in pleasure, before letting her tongue do the same. It was a sloppy kiss. His hands slid lower down her back, before grabbing her plumb ass. She arched into him, her nipples pressing against his muscular chest. He massaged the mounds, chuckling slightly when Marinette wiggled against his touch. Adrien soon let one hand trace around Marinette’s hip, before pushing a finger against the inside of her thigh. Marinette opened around his touch, uncurling her legs until they rested across Adrien’s thighs. She sighed softly before tugging Adrien’s hair, and he reluctantly released her lips. When he went to reclaim them, she ducked down, pressing a hot kiss against his neck. He moaned as she sucked and licked the tender skin. His erection pushed against her V of hair, and Marinette let one hand drift down from his head down to his abs, trailing a finger down his chiseled stomach. He shuttered, and before he could relax into her touch, she grabbed his hard dick.

Adrien let out a mangled moan, his body feeling electrified from the touch. Marinette couldn’t contain her smirk as she thought about what she was going to do next. With a quick motion, Marinette jerked her hand up, and Adrien went up with it. His breathing labored with each motion of her hand, and she slowly pushed him back off her until his butt hit the first step of the tub. She coaxed him up the steps until most of his dick rose out of the water. She flicked her eyes upwards, catching his wide blown pupils before she lowered her mouth down to his raging erection. Marinette swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, before pressing a sloppy kiss down the backside. He grunted, and his hips jerked under her hand.

“ _Marinette”_ Adrien moaned breathlessly. Marinette could feel herself heating up under his focused gaze. When she wiggled her butt under the water, Adrien choked. Even as she pleased her laboring lover, Marinette could feel the tight pool of desire settling in at her vagina. She removed one hand from his dripping cock and moved it down her submerged body. Marinette twirled her fingers in her folds, brushing against her clit before she plunged a finger into herself. She glanced upwards, noticing that Adrien wasn’t breathing. His face was aflame with a scarlet blush and unmasked lust.

“ _Marinette are you touching yourself? Oh Go-d”_ Adrien stumbled out, his voice pitching upwards with a particularly hard suck of his cock. Marinette could feel the heady waves of power splashing across her skin at the sounds of her sexually distraught lover. When he growled low and deep Marinette’s eyes blew wide, and in one quick motion Marinette was heaved onto the edge of the tub. He barely gave her time to situate herself before his mouth was pressing a hot kiss against her thigh.

“ _Time for payback”_ he breathed against her skin, placing butterfly kisses against her sensitive thigh. Marinette watched him do so, allowing one hand to weave itself in his messy hair. Water dripped around her boobs, creating small paths of cold water. She shivered, but she didn’t know whether it was because of the temperature or the handsome man between her legs. Adrien pressed one rather hot kiss against her V of hair, before he let his thumb press gently against the spot. Marinette sighed softly, jerking her hips slightly in impatience. He noticed the motion, and with a smirk, he found her small bead. Marinette threw her head back in a hearty moan, eliciting a chuckle from the devious man. He circled her clit with his tongue, drawing pleased gasps from Marinette’s throat. She squirmed under his touch, and he grew more pressing and rough with each pass of his tongue. He traced a sly finger across her thigh, before sliding it among her folds. When Marinette jerked her hips forward he finally gave her what she desired, and that was a hot finger in her pussy. He slid the miraculous finger in and out, adding another when Marinette’s cries stopped or slowed. Soon three fingers would not satisfy Marinette, and she ripped his head away from her pussy.

“ _I want you”_ she moaned, the sound heady and thick. He nodded slowly, removing his fingers and helping her slide back into the bathwater. He grabbed a condom that rested on the side, and hurriedly put it on. Once she was submerged, Adrien pulled her on top of him. Her legs rested outside his thighs, and his legs stretched out across the tub. He pressed his back into the side of the tub, and Marinette used her legs to push herself over his dick. His hands gripped her hips, holding her tightly. With a nod from her partner, Marinette began to lower herself onto his dick. She couldn’t withhold her moan as she felt his rod prod her entrance. The water created a strange feeling, as if it was going to enter her along with his dick. When she finally met the base of his cock, Marinette shivered in anticipation.  Adrien was gritting his teeth, trying to restrain himself. Marinette leaned in, kissing the desperate boy.

“ _Move”_ she commanded, and his control snapped. He thrusted his hips upwards and Marinette screamed happily. Adrien thrusted long in hard, using his hands to move Marinette up and down. He would pull her up until his dick was almost out of her before slamming her back down. She was crying in pleasure, and Adrien was grunting with the effort. Water sloshed around them, slicking the surface where they touched. Marinette threw her head back, letting moans out as Adrien continued to pump her up and down. She could feel her pleasure reaching its peak. She brought her head forward, capturing her lovers moans with her lips. With a few more thrusts they were both reaching there peeks.

“ _I’m about to cum Mari”_ Adrien grunted through there kiss. Marinette smiled against his lips.

“ _Same here. Let’s cum together”_ Marinette whispered, feeling his dick bulge at her words. She tightened around him as she felt her orgasm rush closer. Adrien thrusted the last of his strength into Marinette, releasing himself inside her. Marinette came too, letting the warm liquid inside her spur her on. She collapsed against him, breathing heavily. He shifted to pull himself his dick out of her, and he tugged the condom off.

“Mari that was amazing” Adrien sighed, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“You were pretty good yourself” Marinette answered, getting off Adrien and standing up. Her legs wobbled a little, but she pushed through it. She rested a hand on one hip, popping it out to the side. Her other hand buried itself in her hair, tousling the mussed locks. Adrien’s breath hitched, as she stood before him in her naked afterglow.

“But the nights still young” laughed Marinette at his awed expression, and she left the tub.

\------------------------

A few soft towels and two pairs of Adrien’s pajamas later and both lovers were dressed. Adrien wore only boxers and PJ bottoms, which ironically were black and had yellow cats on them. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Marinette on the other hand wore one of Adrien’s T-shirts, the smallest one he could find. It was from some hotel in America, and had a picture of the Statue of Liberty. She wore a pair of his green boxers, but she had tripped on the pair of pants he gave her so she decided to do without them. She had nothing else on. They had settle down for snacks and a video game, cuddling on the white couch at the center of the room. Their Kwami’s had assumed the scene was safe, and bickered over the heads of the content teenagers. Marinette picked her favorite video game to play first.

Adrien was winning the game, surprisingly. That didn’t mean Marinette was going to give up. In fact, that meant she was going to win by _any means necessary_. If that meant whacking the controller out of his quick fingers then so be it. So when the timer started to click down in the final minutes of the game, Marinette saw her chance. Adrien sat next to her, and she had one of her legs draped across his lap. He lifted the controller above his head, chanting out the name of his next attack. The motion was surely to prepare for the onslaught he was going to use against Marinette and it was do or die time. Marinette could no longer just defend, and in one precise motion, she pushed the controller backwards, out of Adrien’s hands. He screeched in anger, quickly pushing her leg off him and flying behind the couch to receive his lost controller. Even after he had retrieved it and rejoined the game from behind the couch, there was no way for him to recover from the beating that Marinette had inflicted while the controller was gone. The game announced Marinette’s victory, and she shouted in triumph before looking at her boyfriend’s _very_ angry face.

Adrien walked around the couch stifly, trying to keep his anger that was fading quickly as his girlfriend looked at him timidly. _That’s a new face,_ he thought before stalking around the couch. Marinette stood and backed up as he approached.

“You’re not that mad, right kitty cat?” She whispered as he drew ever closer. When he reached out to grab her she suddenly flitted away, running towards the stairs that led to his bookcases. She hurried up the steps, before running across the platform until she stood at the corner of the bookcases. Adrien smiled wickedly up at her, tilting his head to the side.

“You want to play cat and mouse, little bug?” He asked huskily, trying to restrain the lust in his voice.

“Only if you can catch me!” Marinette replied sassily.

Adrien took that as a challenge, and headed full speed towards his skateboard ramps. Using his strength, he ran up them until he could grab the lip. With one hand on the lip of the ramp, he pulled himself up until he stood atop it. He easily leaped onto the platform where Marinette stood. Her eyes dawned with realization that she couldn’t go the way she came or Adrien would catch her. He stalked closer, his body low and in a fighting stance. Marinette looked around quickly, using her wit to find her way. A smile spread across her face as she prepared to run.

With easy strides, she ran towards Adrien, which put him off guard. He lowered his stance to grab her, making it impossible to go through his legs. However, that was not what Marinette was aiming for. With his center of body so low, it was easy for Marinette to launch herself over him. She pushed her hands against the back of his shoulders, spreading her legs as leaped over him. She landed safely on the other side, and Adrien stumbled forward slightly.  He whipped around to see her balancing a foot on the top of the glass railing, the other one just about to lift off the ground. Suddenly she pitched herself forward, her body falling off the railing. Marinette curled herself into a ball as she flipped downwards, and then uncurling herself to stick the landing on Adrien’s bed. She landed perfectly, hopping down from his bed with a satisfied grin.

“Kitty can’t catch this” she sang gleefully, laughing harder when she saw the shock written across his face. Most people wouldn’t dare flip off a platform like so, but when you battle monsters it wouldn’t be so surprising. Adrien was struck with a sense of awe as he once again remembered that Marinette was Ladybug, a thought he thought he had gotten used to but it would still sneak up and surprise him. Adrien let loose a low purr of admiration, before following her path and jumping down from the platform to land on his bed. He did not flip, instead opting to jump straight down and land in a low crouch. His lidded eyes made Marinette squeak, and he suddenly rushed towards her. She turned to run but he grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face him.

“Kitty can catch this” he purred before smashing his lips to hers. His hands wrapped around her waist to hoist her up. Marinette sighed, in part because he caught her and because Adrien was an amazing kisser. Her legs locked around his waist, her hands trying to gain purchase against his bare chest. Marinette dug her nails into his back, causing Adrien to hiss in pleasure. With a few stumbling, backwards steps, Adrien’s knees found his bed and he sat down. His mouth ran warm kisses across Marinette’s face, before finding a soft spot on her neck and he started to suck. Marinette moaned with his touch; before she ducked her head down to give him a matching hickey. She could feel his pulse under her tongue, and she lapped at the pulsing spot. She could feel him kneading the small of her back before his hands started to tug his shirt over her head. Marinette sighed softly before relinquishing her hold of his neck and allowing him to pull the shirt off her head. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin, and Adrien pulled her close. Heat radiated off his chest, and Marinette found herself scooting ever closer. Next, Adrien removed his cat pajamas revealing his red boxers underneath. It was a bit of awkward shuffling until Adrien lay on top of Marinette, one knee resting in-between her legs.

They both were wearing nothing but Adrien’s boxers. He was kissing her jaw absentmindedly, trailing his fingers in soft circles across her abdomen. Marinette was running her hands up and down his sides, exploring the dip of his hips and the curve of his shoulders. They were in no rush. Slowly but surely Adrien’s boxers came off, with Marinette’s following shortly afterwards. Adrien trailed kisses down her stomach, enjoying the feel of her abs quivering under his tongue. Marinette was pressing open kisses across his pecs, and letting her hand play with Adrien’s soft hair. When Adrien reached her thigh and pressed a hot kiss there, Marinette jolted slightly. His hands pushed her legs wider, allowing him access to her most private part. He took his time, sucking and bruising the skin across her thighs before bringing his tongue down to her clit. The first lick sent Marinette writhing in impatience, a soft _oh_ escaping her bruised lips. Marinette had one hand desperately clutching the sheets, and the other one softly messing Adrien’s hair. He kept swirling her clit around until Marinette could no longer take his stalling. With a quick pull of his hair, his eyes flicked to hers.

“ _What is it, Princess?”_ he hummed against her thigh, his eyes blown wide with lust.

“ _Fingers, Adrien. Use your goddamn fingers”_ she moaned, it coming out more breathy and less demanding than what she wanted. His eyes lit up at her request, but instead of following her command, he pressed another hot kiss against her thigh. He lifted his eyes to meet hers before asking a very embarrassing question.

“ _Where?_ ” he murmured deeply, his chest vibrating with need. A blush rose across Marinette’s cheeks, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of her turning away. With much more confidence than she felt, Marinette looked him deep in the eyes before saying clear as day-

“ _In my pussy, where else, you dumb alley-cat.”_ His eyes blew impossibly wide at her statement, and he nodded and followed her command. He gave a soft nip at her clit before pushing one finger into her core. Marinette moaned in satisfaction. Adrien continued to play with her, and soon one finger was not enough. No matter how much Marinette writhed over the sheets, he didn’t add another finger.

“ _Adrien- More!”_ Marinette practically growled, tightening her hold on his hair. He chuckled against her, sending pleasure darting over her nerves.

“ _You gotta beg for it baby”_ Adrien cooed, and Marinette wanted to punch the boy. Marinette growled, and in an effort not to get humiliated further, she sat up, dragging Adrien by hair until he was eye level with her. She suddenly switched them around, so Adrien sat up against the headboard and Marinette was resting between his legs.

“ _Darling”_ Marinette drawled, “ _I don’t beg. I make others beg.”_ He stared at her with unrestrained passion, before Marinette dipped low and pressed a kiss against his hips. He thrusted against her mouth, and Marinette’s lips curved into a wicked smile. She kept edging closer to his cock, kisses around its edges. She blew softly on his tip, and a soft string of curse words came bubbling out of the boy.

“ _Mari fuck…”_ Adrien mewled, his cock twitching under her electrifyingly blue stare. His hips were vibrating, and his hand had found itself tangled in Marinette’s short hair. His other hand was grasping the headboard for dear life, as if he would prevent him from being swept away by the tide of his lust. Marinette had her hands on either side of his hips, keeping them down so she could continue her ministrations. Her eyes lit up with an idea, and the boy quivered in anticipation. She traced one hand along the V of his hips, before using one finger to trace the muscle on the underside of Adrien’s dick. Adrien jolted at the touch, earning a soft chuckle from Marinette.

“ _What do you want me to do, pussycat?”_ murmured Marinette in a hushed voice, letting her breaths breeze across Adrien’s erection. _Oh how the tables have turned,_ thought Marinette, enjoying the way her lover struggled against her hands. Differently from her, Adrien had no trouble admitting that he desperately wanted her to suck his cock. He would do anything for her touch.

“ _I want you to suck me with that cute mouth of yours. I want you to lick my cock as if it’s the sweetest candy you have ever had. I want your perky pink lips to swallow my dick. I want you Mari-FUCK!”_

Adrien’s voice stopped abruptly as Marinette took as much cock as she could fit into her mouth. She let her tongue lick him completely, paying special attention to his tip. He was thrusting against her, but she didn’t care. She started at the base before trailing her burning tongue to the top, completing the trip a few times before she could no longer bear the fire at her core. Adrien hadn’t finished what he started, leaving Marinette vastly unsatisfied. Before she could comprehend her actions she was fingering herself, darting two fingers into her loosened pussy. Adrien growled in pleasure as he watched her bob his dick, and how she pleasured herself. Adrien hastily grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer, pulling the plastic around his dick. He drew Marinette up until she was even with him, and he quickly flipped her underneath him. Their eyes connected, and Marinette drew his lips to hers. Adrien rubbed his dick against her lower abdomen, the sensation pleasurable to both of them. When he broke apart, he could see his effect of Marinette. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide with lust.

“ _You good?”_ Adrien asked. With Marinette’s quick nod of approval, Adrien wasted no more time and promptly plunged his dick into Marinette’s soft pussy. She moaned loudly, the sudden sensation overwhelming. From his initial rough start, Adrien tried to take it slow and savor her warmth. However, Marinette’s hips had other ideas, and rose to meet his. She kept pumping him, writhing underneath him as pleasure burst across her body. Soon they devolved into helpless pounding, Adrien picking up speed and Marinette rising to match him. He was kissing her boobs hungrily, biting the soft mounds and leaving hot hickeys across her chest. One hand was pinching the boob that his mouth wasn’t lavishing, and his other hand was rubbing Marinette’s clit. He was determined to make her cum before he did.

Soon enough Marinette was reaching her high point, her back arching as she tried to resist her orgasm. Adrien quickly noticed, rubbing her clit faster. Her voice was getting louder by the second. Adrien raised his head away from her nipple, giving Marinette the perfect gentle command that she needed to cum.

“ _Cum for me baby, I love you”_ Adrien whispered hotly against her ear before capturing her scream with a kiss. She shook against him, her body hitting its high. Adrien pumped two more times before he hit his high; his deep moan captured by Marinette’s bruised lips. He felt like he came forever, but once he felt his dick go limp he slowly pulled out. Adrien took the condom off and threw it away, and retrieved the scattered clothing. He tossed a shirt to Marinette, which she put on.

He had to throw both boxers into the hamper, as both were a little uncomfortably wet. When he came back with another pair for Marinette he found her snuggled underneath his blankets, eyes closed peacefully. Adrien glanced at the clock, surprised to find that it was near 1:30am. He put the boxers down, realizing that she wasn’t planning to wear any when he went to go get them. The moment was perfect, Marinette nestled in his comforters, her short hair framing her delicate face. Just then Adrien’s phone vibrated, Nino’s face popping up. Adrien opened it to find the message asking if Marinette was okay after what Chloe had done. Alya was probably with him, and she was most likely hoping that if she couldn’t reach Marinette Adrien would answer. Without thinking Adrien put his phone up to take a picture of sleeping Marinette, making sure nothing private of hers was visible. Checking to make sure it wasn’t blurry, Adrien sent the photo to Nino with a short message before climbing into bed with her.

_Yep, everything fine now. She looks super cute ;)_


	3. To be God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have a deep, world-shattering talk. This chapter is more serious than the other two in terms of powers and magic and stuff. I am tired but I will add more tomorrow. Here's a sneak peak.

“You can’t be too judgmental” says Nino on one particular afternoon.

Alya turns her head to look at him, abandoning her photo-shopping to look at her boyfriend seriously. She pushes the laptop off her, and curls her body around Nino, who shifts on his bed to accommodate her. They’ve been dating 7 months now and never has Nino been this serious. Adrien has warned her that Nino had seemed off on their hang-out date, and Alya had restrained all her snooping abilities to give her boyfriend any space that he needed.

And honestly, she needed some time alone anyways after her twin sisters were akumatized. This was the first time the two were hanging out together for a week, and things had seemed fine, regular, normal.

Nino takes a deep breath, swallowing a gulp of air before letting it out through his nose.

“I’ve written something. About Ladybug, and Chat Noir.”

Alya’s eyebrows climb her forehead, her head tilting at a precarious angle as she considers her boyfriend.

“I want-I want to read it to you” Nino continues, ignoring the inquiring tilt of Alya’s head.

“Read it to me” whispers Alya, her voice coming out much more gentle than the usual Alya, the words flowing softly off her tongue.

“Ok” says Nino, doubting his ok, a nervous tremor running through his body before he reaches behind Alya to grab a piece of paper. “Ok.”

\---

“The sides are scraped and the paint is torn, silver damage etched into the sides. Fingers touch the indentations almost reverently and its erased, returned to its previous state of perfection. The hand retreats to worn jean pockets and they return to the steering wheel as if nothing has happened.

The shout is unmistakable even from this distance. A twisted thing it is, mangled and shredded and silvery on the wind. A pair of pink feet dash towards as others run, hair whipping in a wild display of desperation. Red and black replaces white and pink and the screaming rings closer.

\----

Anger does not suit the boy, nor does his solitary confinement on a nice spring day, but both are real and reality has never suited the boy either. So he takes his hand and touches the window like a prayer, hoping and bending the red of his fate until his captor leaves for a business trip much earlier than expected. The future of what was and what can be dances on a finger on his hand and he does not realize.

The boy is already running when the marbled shout resounds off the walls of Paris, and to him it beckons action. Black lacquer runs on his skin and within him and he feels exuberance as his able body swings him towards and forwards whatever the shout brings, and he relishes in it.

\----

She is already dodging the latest projectile when he lands, feet spread and ready. Together they are like gods to this distorted figure, who contorts with hate and rage so stunningly blinding that the two partners leap backward, away away away from the spewing monster. It’s a more difficult challenge this time, to rip a precious object away and purify it. There was a hard hit once, which sent her sprawling backward, lip splitting and dripping a red brighter than her costume. He had exploded, reality rippling around him as he moved faster, hit harder, blinded by a rage similar to that of a deity.

She touches her cherry-red lips and rubs the viscous liquid that stains them, thinks to them to stop, to return, to a state where they do not bleed cherries and they do. He is gone in a fit of madness, changing the fate of them both again so she intervenes, lets her magic find him and wrap around his waist. She tugs him backward, and he lands at her feet on his bum. His breath is heavy, green eyes wild and darting to and forward, before settling on her no-longer bleeding lip.

‘Idiot’ she says, a smile curling from her lips before she dashes around him and back into the fray. Back in sync, they finish shortly, and the distorted civilian is taken into the back of an ambulance. The two share a complimentarily good job, before parting back into their regular lives.”

Nino pauses here, his eyes slightly distorted as he looks at the words, Alya’s breath taken by the look in his eyes. He glances at her before continuing.

“Days pass before the girl and boy meet again, but this time the girl brings another. A friend she says, someone, she trusts. The girl bathes in oranges and reds, her foxlike form stunningly familiar yet not at all. For a boy with godlike powers, matching faces seem almost impossible while his blood runs black.

Together they work together, the three of them, to defeat many many villains. It works well, no one injured, the plan far too convoluted than what was probably necessary. The two girls fade away together in the alleys of Paris, and another actor shudders.”

Nino seems to shake harder now that he has reached this point, his eyes looking past the paper and into something deeper, darker.

“The girl and the boy have powers you see, but someone deemed them worthy of them. Who can give god-like powers? For that, there must be a keeper, a god of worth and trust. A being that can _see_ what will and what won’t- and what will maybe. The girl in red can heal anything, undo what has been done, a power of rebirth. The boy can destroy what is and make it different, bend what should not be bent and make it work for him. The girl in orange can make what is not there, can bring things and beings into existence that should be gone or dead, and make them real at least for a little while. The watcher sees them all, takes in their choices and sees their future. But no one chooses the watcher, not a being physical in this life at least, and gives them visions whether they want them or not.”

“So you watch us then,” says Alya, breath releasing from her chest like a hot air balloon. The necklace that sits heavy on her neck sways with the movement. A man who called himself Fu had given it back to her, and it seems to tighten ever so slightly at her realization.

Nino nods, barely perceptible but Alya notices.

“Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?” Alya asks the words slipping before she can catch them. Nino looks at her slowly and answers less hesitantly than before.

“Yes” he states clearly, and Alya nods in understanding. She unfurls herself to push him down so that she covers his body with hers, and she melts her being into his.

“I will not ask” murmurs Alya into his shoulder before she presses a kiss into his shoulder blade. He shudders underneath her, before wrapping his arms around her chest.

“thank you” he gasps, his shaking easing until they lay there, content. Until, of course, Alya started to kiss a trail up his neck.

Nino gasps at the sensations, his mind focusing on the spots that Alya mouths at, her warm lips searing into his skin. He’s been so distracted lately, his mind spinning off into different directions, that the focus he devotes to Alya is like a breath of sweet relief.

Alya tugs at his ear, her teeth nipping playfully before tugging, and Nino’s breathy gasps turns guttural, a long moan escaping from his throat. Alya giggles mischievously, before she does it again, and _oh_ Nino is not going to let her get away with this. He lifts a hand to tangle into her hair, and tugs her head down in an attempt to slot their lips together.

Laughing lightly Alya lets him lead, still on top of him, her mouth brushing his in a teasing playfulness. Nino lets out an unsatisfying moan before he jerks upwards, tipping Alya over until he rests on top of her curving hips. He lets loose a slight growl that starts in the back of his throat before he rushes to claim Alya’s lips. The playfulness quickly dissipates from Alya’s eyes, into a heady and desiring gaze. She’s been waiting for this, she realizes, and no matter what is going on with Nino she would want this, want _him,_ and it’s such a sweet relief to know he still wants her too.

Their slow pace starts to unravel like yarn from a sweater, hot kisses presses to ever fevered lips, the two battling for control. Nino starts to tug on Alya’s plaid shirt, tugging at the buttons in an attempt to get it off. His hands shake slightly, and even though this isn’t the first time the two of them have ended up like this Nino is surprisingly eager, his blood rushing elsewhere faster than he thought it was possible (and he’s a teenage boy, he would know).

Alya grunts in frustration before she pushes his hands off and undoes the buttons herself. Nino takes this as a chance to sit upright and rip his blue shirt over his head. He gets stopped though by the sight of Alya’s chest rising up and down, her lacy red bra snuggling hugging her boobs, and Nino can feel his mouth water. Alya smiles cockily, seeing the way Nino eyes her, like he could eat her whole. And in a way he does.

“Like what you see~” Alya murmurs, her voice trying to come off sexy and instead coming out more breathless and wanting. Nino’s eyes flash to her face and he gets an idea, a tantalizing and satisfying idea.

Nino traces his hands down the curve of Alya’s body, stopping to give a soft squeeze to each of Alya’s breasts. He then slips his hands down to her ass, and gives a slight tug on the waistband of his pants. He quickly glances up for consent, and Alya nods her permission down at him. In a surprising display of dexterousness, Nino manages to use one hand and undo the buttons on her jeans, then slide them down off of voluptuous ass.

What Nino is left staring at is a pair of matching red panties, and maybe Alya could play off her special red bra as a spontaneous choice, but the matching panties? That was definitely premediated.

“Someone was excited to see me for the first time in a while. Is this what you were hoping for?” Nino states smugly, an eyebrow daring Alya to try and play coy.

“Yes. Now pants off!” Alya says in a surprising burst of honesty, and Nino blushes a lovely scarlet at her hurried words.

“Uh” he says eloquently in response. He stares for a moment at Alya, a goddess laid out in front of him, a cute pout pursing her lips. However, Alya boots his brain back into functioning by reaching a hand up and cupping his dick through his still very much on pants.

Nino rocks himself off the bed, tripping over himself to kick his pants off. Alya laughs at him and his blush reaches his ears. Oh, he was so getting revenge.

Alya can see the flash of his eyes as Nino goes from stumbling boyfriend to very-much aroused boyfriend. He stalks back to the bed, grabbing a pillow that fell onto the floor in front of the bed as he goes. When he reaches her he grabs her legs and lifts her hips off the bed, stuffing the pillow underneath her hips.

“What are you-” Alya starts before she breaks off in a gasp as Nino starts to suck a hickie onto the inside of her thigh. Nino was really going to eat her, and how Alya was going to enjoy it.

Nino pulled back to look at his work, proud of the red circle that shone against Alya’s tanned skin, before he turned to his real goal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! I am probably going to hell but this needed to be written, at least for my sanity.


End file.
